En otra vida
by Calabaza
Summary: Historia originalmente publicada en mi blog dedicado a Destiel (absentaparacastiel tumblr com) Historia ubicada en la temporada 7, aunque en un universo alternativo donde las cosas suceden de una forma un poco distinta. Sin final feliz, ni secuela.


Parte I

Sam tomó el celular por séptima vez en la última media hora, presionó el botón de remarcar y se llevó el aparato a la oreja con exasperada impaciencia.

Claro que Dean se había ausentado durante varios días antes, pero casi siempre se dignaba a llamarle para avisarle que estaba bien. ¿Casi siempre? No. Dean siempre llamaba. Tres días, casi más tres días sin tener noticias de él, sin que le respondiera los mensajes o le devolviera las llamadas.

Y Dean sabía cuidarse, por supuesto. Normalmente era así. Pero a fin de cuentas no había estado normal en los últimos tiempos.

—Mierda, Dean… responde. —gruñó Sam en voz baja, golpeteando nerviosamente el pie contra el suelo mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado en la línea pero nadie atendía su llamada.

Dean había estado muy distraído últimamente. El último año había sido terrible, y parecía que estaba yendo a peor. Llevaba semanas durmiendo casi nada, bebía más que nunca y muchas veces tenía aquella expresión triste y apática en el rostro. Siempre intentaba disimular, pero Sam se daba cuenta y entendía. Sam sabía que esa mirada ausente significaba que Dean estaba pensando en Castiel.

Lo sabía porque conocía a su hermano demasiado bien, y porque por las noches Dean se delataba en sus sueños, diciendo el nombre del ángel entre murmullos angustiosos.

Durante el día, cuando estaban despiertos el nombre de Castiel rara vez era pronunciado. Esa era la manera en la que Dean lidiaba con sus pérdidas, en silencio, fingiendo que nada ocurría.

Pero ocurría demasiado. Ocurría que Dean se estaba consumiendo en vida y Sam comprendía como era eso porque él había perdido a Jessica, pero era incapaz de ayudar a su hermano porque él ni siquiera quería aceptar que perder a Castiel le estaba matando.

Sam volvió a marcar y esperó una vez más. La mano le temblaba levemente, pero luchó por tranquilizarse. Dean era un adulto. Dean era fuerte e inteligente y por más dolor que estuviera sintiendo no iba a hacer algo estúpido.

Aunque había estado haciendo cosas bastante estúpidas. Bebiendo a todas horas, metido en los bares cuando no estaba trabajando, buscando peleas y todo tipo de problemas. Y luego cuando Sam había intentado confrontarlo habían terminado discutiendo. Dean le dejó hablando solo en la habitación del hotel, se subió a su auto y desapareció.

Y luego Sam no había sabido de él en tres días.

El tono de marcado se silenció de pronto y Sam creyó que la llamada se había cortado, pero no. Tras un breve silencio escuchó la voz de Dean e instantáneamente sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Dean… Dean ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Sammy.

Se escuchaba bien, así que Sam suspiró con alivió.

—¿En dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Por qué…. Por qué no me has contestado las llamadas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

—Lo encontré, Sam.

—¿Qué?

—Encontré a Cas.

Sam sintió algo frío creciendo en su estómago al escucharle decir eso.

—Dean ¿Qué?

—Es él. Está vivo.

Parte II

—Dean, Cas se fue.

No hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea y Sam temió que su hermano hubiera colgado, pero un momento después le escuchó resoplar.

—Dean.

—Si.

—Oye, sé que… sé que quieres creer que… sé que le echas de menos y quieres verlo otra vez, pero él ya no está, Dean. Y vas a tener que aceptarlo y encontrar una manera de superar todo esto, y…

—Sam, cállate.

Sam guardó silencio.

—Sé como suena. Pero te digo que lo vi. Está vivo, y entero, y vive en Colorado.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—No.

—Dean.

—De acuerdo, tomé un par de cervezas esta mañana, pero no estoy ebrio y Cas está vivo.

—De acuerdo, dame la dirección en la que estás. En Colorado ¿Cierto? Voy a ir a buscarte.

—No necesito que vengas a buscarme.

—De acuerdo, entonces tú ven a recogerme.

—Estoy algo ocupado ahora.

—¿Espiando a quien quiera que sea que tú crees que es Castiel?

—Sammy, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Dean, no…

Pero Dean colgó. Guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantó la mirada hacia la casa color azul oscuro con pilares de madera pintados de blanco y un bien arreglado jardín.

En ese momento no alcanzaba a ver a nadie que estuviera dentro, pero esperaba pacientemente, Tarde temprano tendría que salir. _Él._ Castiel

Era él y estaba seguro de ello. Había dudado al principio, había creído que su mente y él alcohol le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Él estaba saliendo del bar local y entonces lo vio al otro lado de la calle. Lucía un poco distinto sin la gabardina encima, pero su rostro… oh, Dean sabía que no podía confundir ese rostro con el de nadie más. Estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle corriendo hacia él, pero entonces vio a la mujer que le acompañaba. ambos se subieron a un auto y se alejaron. Y Dean les siguió hasta esa casa que llevaba vigilando un buen rato, en espera de que Castiel apareciera.

La otra opción hubiera sido ir y llamar a la puerta.

Eso habría sido más lógico y menos extraño que quedarse husmeando desde el otro lado de la calle por horas. Si no era realmente Castiel lo sabría de inmediato al verle de cerca, pero si era él… y ese pero era lo que le detenía. Por que si era él, significaba que por fin algo bueno ocurría, que por una vez lo que más deseaba se hacía realidad y Cas no estaba muerto, pero si era así ¿Por qué había pasado un año sin saber de él? ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos? ¿Por qué estaba en esa casa? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante un año? ¿Por qué los había dejado solos cuando sabía que los Leviatanes caminaban libres por el mundo? ¿Por qué?

Y las respuestas a sus preguntas le asustaban.

Por que quizá Castiel simplemente no había querido llamar ni buscarlo ni volver. Y si era así él entendía. Estar cerca de él y Sam era peligroso y significaba arriesgar la vida todo el tiempo. Castiel había muerto dos veces ya. Quizá se estaba cansando. Quizá quería dejar de pelear y tener una vida tranquila y dejar a los Winchester y sus guerras atrás. Excepto que los Leviatanes eran en parte su responsabilidad, y no podía imaginarse a Cas dándoles la espalda cuando tenían ese problema entre manos. No podía imaginarse al Castiel que él conocía simplemente renunciando, abandonándolos, olvidándose de ellos. De él.

Y eso era entre todo lo que más temor le causaba, lo que más dolía.

Tal vez simplemente era que Cas no quería volver a verlo.

Parte III

Castiel hundiéndose en el agua, en un remolino de oscuridad.

Dean había estado soñando con eso casi todas las noches desde que había ocurrido.

Castiel cubierto en la sangre negra de los leviatanes. Castiel tambaleándose en el agua. Y finalmente Castiel se ha ido.

Y Dean se sueña una y otra vez en esa escena, anclado al suelo sin poder detener al ángel.

Y el sueño se repite una y otra vez, infinitamente, y él le llama, dice su nombre, le reza, pero Castiel no responde. Jamás responde. Por que está muerto.

Dean se sacudió en el asiento del auto y abrió los ojos repentinamente, mirando a través del parabrisas el espeso follaje de los árboles que bordeaban la calle. Un momento después recordó que estaba vigilando y que en algún momento se había quedado dormido, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había sido. El sol ya comenzaba a descender en el horizonte, pero la casa de Castiel (suponiendo que fuera suya, y que fuera realmente Castiel, y que Dean no estuviera alucinando) seguía tranquila. Nadie salía o entraba ni se asomaba por las ventanas.

Decidió dejarlo por ese día porque se sentía horriblemente cansado, su cuerpo estaba resintiendo las noches en vela de borrachera. Iría a descansar un rato y volvería temprano para seguir con la vigilancia. Le pareció un buen plan y además eso le daba la excusa de aplazar el momento crucial de la confrontación, eso que debía hacer pero que le asustaba.

Manejó hacia un hotel cercano pensando que tal vez ni siquiera podría conciliar el sueño, que pasaría toda la noche comiéndose la cabeza con sus dudas y sus pensamientos tortuosos., pero en cuanto se recargó sobre la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo no descansó realmente. Las pesadillas no le dejaron en paz hasta la mañana siguiente y Dean se levantó sintiendo la cabeza embotada y el cuerpo entumecido y unas ganas feroces de llevarse a la boca un buen trago de cualquier cosa con alcohol. En lugar de ello se compró un café y condujo de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando llegó vio un auto que estaba saliendo de la cochera. Castiel (o el hombre que a esa distancia lucía idéntico a él) iba en el asiento del copiloto y la mujer conducía. Y había una niña en el asiento trasero. Dean alcanzó a distinguir la cabecita y las coletas antes de que el auto arrancara hacia el final de la calle.

Dean les siguió a una distancia más o menos prudente durante todo el recorrido hasta una escuela. La niña se bajó del auto y el hombre que se parecía a Castiel se bajó con ella, se puso en cuclillas mientras le decía algo y luego la niña le dio un abrazo, para después salir corriendo hasta perderse entre la multitud de niños. El hombre volvió a subir al auto.

Poco después volvieron a detenerse, esta vez frente a una biblioteca. El hombre se bajó y la mujer se fue en el auto. Dean aparcó el Impala tan cerca como pudo y siguió al hombre dentro del establecimiento. El lugar era bastante amplio, así que deambuló como perdido entre los estantes llenos de libros antes de localizar al presunto Castiel.

Lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas, inclinado sobre un libro, leyendo muy atentamente. Estaba tan cerca que Dean alcanzaba a escucharle respirar, pero el otro hombre no lo notó y no levantó el rostro, así que Dean no pudo mirarlo directamente.

Sin embargo lo que podía ver de él le hacía sentirse absolutamente convencido de que era Castiel. Su cabello tenía el mismo color castaño oscuro, aunque bajo la luz del sol de la mañana que alcanzaba a darle en la cabeza adquiría un tono más claro, casi rojizo. Cuidadosamente peinado al frente, y unos rizos que se arremolinaban sobre el cuello, justo detrás de las orejas. Dean le había contemplado de espaldas suficientes veces como para poder asegurar que era el cabello de Castiel. Su cuello. Su espalda.

Estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro con una mano y entonces el hombre (Cas. Por que era Castiel. Por que cuando pudo ver su cara no quedó espacio para las dudas) levantó el rostro y sus ojos muy azules le miraron. Dean se congeló en donde estaba y fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo la respiración porque su pecho se sentía apretado como si el aire se le hubiera solidificado en los pulmones.

—Cas…—murmuró con voz estrangulada.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Castiel. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Uh… ¿Cas?— soltó Dean, confundido, sofocado, feliz, asustado.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza y guiñó los ojos (ese gesto tan suyo que Dean llevaba grabado en la mente).

—¿Qué?

—Castiel… uh ¿Te suena de algo?—preguntó Dean, alzando las cejas.

—No.—respondió Castiel, frunciendo las suyas.

—¿Tu… nombre?

—Mi nombre es Emmanuel.

Parte IV

—¿Emmanuel?

Castiel asintió, levantando una mano en dirección a Dean.

—Emmanuel Allen.

Dean miró la mano que se extendía hacia él, dudoso la estrechó, y al sentir su tacto una pequeña y agradable corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo.

Castiel apretaba su mano. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, sonreía también con sus ojos brillantes. Dean no fue capaz de soltarle y Castiel le sostuvo durante unos segundos más, antes de retirar su mano para cerrar con ella el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó intrigado sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo.

—Dean… ¿Winchester?

—¿Me estás preguntando a mí?

—Uh… no. No.— Dean sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse de encima el aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo.—Mi apellido es Winchester. Yo… creí que tú lo sabías, creí…

Las palabras se desvanecieron en su boca con un sabor ácido y metálico. La luz del sol resplandecía sobre Castiel, y el aire olía a polvo pero era dulce, y todo estaba en completo silencio, a excepción por los latidos del corazón de Dean que estallaban en sus oídos, y él sentía que flotaba y que caía y que no podía moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba, todo al mismo tiempo. Era como estar soñando. Todo era irreal y extraño y Castiel estaba ahí a unos centímetros. pero sentía como si Cas no pudiera verlo a él.

Pero no soñaba. Aquello era la realidad. Debía serlo porque la mano del ángel presionando su antebrazo se sentía más real que ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Castiel. —¿Quieres sentarte?

—N-no… umh, no, yo….

Pero Castiel ya se había levantado de su lugar, y había acercado una silla y Dean terminó sentado en ella antes de darse cuenta.

—¿De verdad estás bien?— le volvió a preguntar.

—Si. Si, estoy bien.—respondió Dean. Castiel había vuelto a tomar asiento, justo a su lado. Se veía preocupado y tan confundido como Dean estaba sintiéndose. —Tú…no… ¿Me recuerdas?

Castiel entornó los ojos, escrutando su rostro, y Dean esperó ansioso a que le dijera algo. Su respuesta, sin embargo, fue desalentadora.

—No, lo siento.—soltó Castiel con tristeza. —A decir verdad no recuerdo mucho. Padezco amnesia y no tengo memorias de mi vida hasta hace un año. Pero tú…

Castiel se calló de repente cuando un escuchó un agudo siseo proveniente del otro lado de la sala. La bibliotecaria les estaba mirando, parecía irritada y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándoles que guardaran silencio.A Dean le pareció que para ser una biblioteca pública prácticamente vacía, aquella mujer estaba exagerando.

Nadie le había hecho callar en una biblioteca desde los quince años, pero no le importó. De alguna manera la intervención de la bibliotecaria le había devuelto un poco la sensación de realidad que había perdido al entrar a aquel recinto.

—Lo siento.—susurró Castiel en dirección a la mujer y luego bajó la mirada hacia el libro, pensativo.—Creo que deberíamos ir afuera.— sugirió en voz baja y Dean aceptó.

V

Dean no podía apartar la mirada. Castiel lo notó y le miró también, y por un momento todo pareció ser como era antes.

Los ojos de Castiel clavados en los suyos, tan profundo que Dean sintió que se estremecía por dentro, que Cas estaba observando directo dentro de su alma como solía hacer.

Pero luego Castiel apartó la mirada y Dean volvió a sentirse vacío y dolido.

—Emmanuel… —dijo Dean, y Castiel le miró brevemente de soslayo, y luego agachó la cabeza, mirando la acera mientras caminaban sobre ella.—Tienes… amnesia ¿Cierto? Así que ¿Cómo sabes que ese es tu nombre?

—Bueno, es el nombre que me dio mi esposa. Lo eligió de una página en internet.

Dean tensó la mandíbula y su corazón se sintió muy pesado de pronto.

—Tu esposa, claro. Estás… casado.

Castiel asintió.

La mujer con la que le había visto antes, esa con la que compartía la casa, era su esposa. Pensó en la niña. No podía ser suya porque debía tener al menos seis años y Castiel llevaba en la Tierra menos tiempo que ese.

Pero tenía una esposa, y una casa, y la niña y eso sonaba como una familia, un hogar de verdad. Y Castiel estaba sonriendo y Dean sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

—Sabes… ¿Sabes qué te ocurrió?— se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—El doctor supone que así es. Nadie sabe con seguridad que fue lo que me sucedió. Daphne, mi esposa, me encontró en el bosque, empapado, confundido, sin ropa. Dijo que fue Dios quien quiso que me encontrara, así que ella me cuidó y se hizo cargo de mí hasta que pude recuperarme, aunque mi memoria no volvió.

—Así que te encontró desnudo en el bosque y te casaste con ella.—Las palabras salieron de su boca, más amargas de lo que esperaba.—Debe ser raro no poder recordar nada de tu vida anterior, no saber quien eres.

—Sé… sé que la vida que tengo ahora es buena.

—¿Y la vida qué perdiste? Las cosas que hiciste, lo bueno y lo malo. Las personas que solías conocer. ¿No te importa no recuperarlas?

Castiel se detuvo y miró al rededor, como si estuviera perdido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, los labios secos. Se pasó la punta de la lengua sobre ellos y Dean tuvo que apartar la vista para contenerse.

—Me importa, pero no puedo hacer nada al … no tengo ninguna pista de quien solía ser antes. Pero comienzo a habituarme a quien soy ahora, eso es lo que tengo.

—Cierto. Si eres feliz eso es… es lo que importa.

Dean se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y avanzó un paso adelante, pero Castiel no se movió de donde estaba.

—Sin embargo pienso ¿Por qué te interesaría escuchar todo esto de un extraño? Pero no soy un extraño para ti ¿Cierto, Dean Winchester? ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

VI

—Antes me llamaste Castiel. ¿Era ese mi nombre?

Esa pregunta dolía. Cada palabra de Castiel dolía, cada una de sus miradas. Dean aprretó los puños, tratando de contener la tristeza, disfrazándola con una sonrisa débil, con una cansada mirada y húmeda que no podía quedarse quieta y no podía ver directo a las luces azules en los ojos de Castiel, porque si lo hacía no lograría mentirle.

—Te confundí con alguien más.

Castiel apretó los labios y puso una expresión muy seria, casi severa, como cuando se molestaba y terminaba regañando a Dean porque hacía algo que no le parecía correcto.

—¿Es eso verdad?— preguntó contrariado.

— Creí que eras alguien a quien conozco, a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero me equivoqué. No… no eres tú, lo siento.

—Oh. Entiendo.

—Disculpa si te di la impresión equivocada, no quería molestarte.

—No es molestia. Me da gusto conocerte.

—Bueno, uh, igualmente. Tengo que… tengo que irme ahora.— dijo Dean, dando un paso hacia la calle. —Espero que tengas un buen día, y una… una nueva vida feliz.

Hizo un ademán de mano para despedirse antes de darse la vuelta, deshacer la sonrisa acartonada de su rostro y cruzar la calle rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Castiel de decir nada más. Dean simplemente caminó y continuó caminando tan rápido como pudo hacerlo, deseando desaparecer de la vista del ángel y de la faz del mundo, justo como había desaparecido de sus memorias.

Y si Dean se permitiera ser egoísta en el asunto y le importara un poco menos el bienestar de Castiel, daría la vuelta y volvería hasta donde le había dejado, le contaría toda la verdad, y le arrancaría de esa vida tranquila y feliz para arrastarle de nuevo a la vorágine de horror y violencia que era la vida al lado de Dean Winchester, solo para tenerle con él otra vez.

Pero ahora Cas tenía algo que de otra manera no habría podido conseguir. Era como una segunda oportunidad para él. Quien sabe, quizá Daphne, su esposa ( y Dean no podía deshacerse del regusto acre que esa palabra le había dejado) quizá ella tenía razón al decir que Dios había querido que encontrara a Castiel. Quizá el desaparecido Dios seguí por ahí y había decidido al fin hacer algo bien, y darle algo bueno a Cas: la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, tener una familia, un hogar, y todas las cosas dulces y buenas de la vida.

¿Por qué no? Era lo que cualquier cazador desearía poder tener, cualquier que hubiera visto tanta mierda como ellos lo habían hecho querría poder olvidar y mirar al mundo con más inocencia y esperanza. Dean querría eso para si mismo. ¿Por qué Castiel no habría de desearlo también? Incluso para un ángel una vida como esa debía ser un buen trato.

Y él no iba a quitárselo. Por que aunque había cometido errores en el pasado (ciertamente errores del tamaño de catástrofes), Cas se merecía algo bueno. Y aun cuando no fuera así, Dean querría que lo tuviera, porque amar a alguien, según Dean entendía, era desear lo mejor para esa persona, aunque eso significara tener que renunciar a la felicidad propia.

VII

No era que no creyera de verdad que él y Sam ( y Bobby cuando aún vivía) habían sido una familia para Castiel, y por supuesto mantenía la férrea creencia que como familia no dejaban a nadie atrás ni le abandonaban. Excepto que él no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo como un abandono. No estaba abandonando a Castiel. Estaba renunciando a él, porque ahora él tenía algo mejor, algo estable. Una vida normal con una esposa con la que podría tener montones de bonitos bebés de ojos azules, aunque la sola idea de ello le daba una sensación como de haber sido golpeado directo en el estómago.

Dean volvió al hotel y llamó a Sam para avisarle que volvería cuanto antes, que ya le explicaría todo cuando llegara, que se tranquilizara "_Para ya con los reclamos, Samantha. Ya sé que te preocupas."_

Sam le hizo prometer que no bebería más hasta que volviera, pero era una promesa que Dean no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir. Y sabía bien que lo mejor era salir de la ciudad tan rápido como pudiera hacerlo, pero todavía había algo en él que se resistía, esa parte débil, triste y patética que a veces le costaba dominar del todo.

Entre menos estuviera ahí sería mejor para él. Entre más distancia le separara de Castiel más fácil le resultaría soportar la decisión que había tomado. Él ya no existía para Castiel, cualquier cosa que hubiera habido entre ellos, cualquier cosa que podrían haber sido, nada de eso existía ya.

Dean subió al Impala, dispuesto a pisar a fondo hasta la carretera y dejar Colorado sin mirar hacia atrás, pero en lugar de eso terminó de nuevo en el bar con una cerveza, una ronda de tequila, luego más cerveza, sonrisas de una boca pintada de rojo y largas pestañas.

Esperó en el estacionamiento a que la mesera terminara su turno y la besó contra la pared, la besó dentro del Impala, la besó todavía más sobre la cama del hotel. Metió sus manos bajo la tela de la blusa, tocó la piel suave, se envolvió en su perfume y la notó revolviéndose ansiosa bajo su cuerpo, y Dean tuvo que detenerse porque aquello simplemente no se sentía bien. Aquello no era lo que quería, y aquello que más quería no podría tenerlo nunca.

Dean se levantó y dejó a la chica sola, y él pasó el resto de la noche dando vueltas en su auto hasta que finalmente cedió a los impulsos de sus deseos y condujo el Impala hasta la casa de Castiel.

Y luego simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando en la oscuridad. ¿Qué más podía hacer luego de decidir que iba a dejarle en paz? No iba a acercarse y hablarle, aunque no había nada que quisiera más. Simplemente observaría.

Estaba tan cerca de él y lejos, al mismo tiempo, en otro mundo.

Castiel ya pertenecía a otro mundo.

Y quizá las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Quizá si antes de que todo aquello ocurriera hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para contarle al ángel lo que sentía por él, y quizá Castiel no habría podido corresponder, pero si lo hubiera hecho entonces Dean no podría renunciar a él de ninguna manera, y entonces quizá se decidiría a decirle la verdad esperando que le recordara.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió y Castiel jamás sabría.

VIII

Dean despertó con el sol dándole en el rostro y el sonido de un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana del auto. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y luego se giró perezosamente para ver qué producía el molesto ruido, sólo para descubrir con horror que Castiel estaba parado junto a su auto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

No había pretendido acampar frente a la casa de Castiel apropósito. El alcohol y el cansancio lo habían vencido, y él había sido muy estúpido al pensar que volver a ese lugar era buena idea.

Lentamente bajó la ventanilla y saludó con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Hola ,err…¿Qué tal todo?

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Castiel.

—Eh… si.

—No te ves muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—¿Qué? No.

—Estás, umh, frente a mi casa. No recuerdo haberte dicho en dónde vivo.

—Cierto.— respondió Dean, chasqueando la lengua, pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso.—Vale, puede que te haya estado siguiendo un poco, sólo para asegurarme de que estás a salvo.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Umh, bueno, es un mundo peligroso.— soltó Dean con una sonrisa tonta. Castiel guiñó los ojos, mirándole con cierta suspicacia, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—¿Quieres entrar? Estoy preparando el desayuno.

La invitación desconcertó a Dean y el pensamiento de que era imperioso salir de ahí cuanto antes pasó por su mente, pero un segundo después estaba aceptando el ofrecimiento de Castiel.

Le siguió al interior de la casa, que era bastante bonita también por dentro. El aroma a café recién hecho impregnaba el aire, y Dean cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la sensación hogareña que le estaba invadiendo. Una alarma en su cabeza se disparó, advirtiéndole que tenía que irse en ese instante. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Castiel se giró hacia él y le indicó el camino a la cocina.

—Es por aquí.

—Si, de acuerdo.

—Siéntate, por favor.—dijo Cas, acercándose a la estufa y poniendo huevos y tocino en un sartén. —Estará listo en seguida.

Dean miró al rededor, observando con cuidado los pequeños detalles que contaban que ahí vivía una familia. Había flores frescas en un jarrón sobre una mesita al otro lado de la habitación, había dibujos hechos con crayola en el refrigerador, colgados de pequeños y coloridos imanes, y junto a los dibujos había fotografías. No alcanzaba a verlas detalladamente desde donde estaba pero tenía la seguridad de que Castiel salía en algunas de ellas.

Cas le puso enfrente un plato y la comida tenía una pinta estupenda. Le llenó una taza con café y le dio tostadas. Dean probó un poco de todo antes de poder hablar otra vez.

—Todo está muy bueno.— dijo tras darle un trago al café.

—Me alegra que te guste.— contestó el otro con una sonrisa amable y Dean tuvo que detenerse un momento ante el hecho de que era la primera vez que probaba algo preparado por Castiel. Ni siquiera tenía idea de si Cas sabía cocinar desde antes, antes de convertirse en Emmanuel.

—A tu… ¿A tu esposa no va a molestarle encontrar un extraño sentado a la mesa para el desayuno?

—Ella no está. Aún si estuviera no creo que le molestara. Es una mujer muy generosa y bondadosa.— respondió Castiel sentándose a su lado.

—Oh. Que bien… ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco tienes problemas con invitar a tu casa a alguien que no conoces? Podría ser alguien peligroso.

—No eres un completo desconocido, hablamos ayer. Y para ser sincero creo que eres alguien peligroso, pero no siento que seas una mala persona.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No sabes nada de mí.

— Bueno, puedo sentirlo.

Dean masticó un trozo de tostada, dejó el tenedor en el plato y miró a Castiel muy seriamente.

— Puedes …sentirlo ¿Cómo?

— Es algo que puedo saber con solo mirarte a los ojos.— dijo Castiel inclinándose un poco más hacia Dean, y un segundo después apartando la mirada y moviéndose hacía atrás , como si se hubiera percatado de pronto que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su invitado. — Es algo que simplemente sé. Al parecer tengo una buena habilidad leyendo a las personas.

— Como si vieras dentro de sus almas ¿No?— soltó Dean, con cierta chispa de esperanza en su voz, pensando que quizá el Cas que él conocía no se había ido del todo.

— Esa es… una extraña manera de decirlo.— dijo Castiel, ladeando la cabeza. — Pero si, algo como eso. Y tú alma es, en esencia, buena, a pesar de toda la oscuridad que la acompaña.

IX

Dean contemplaba la figura de Castiel recortada contra la luz que entraba por la ventana sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Castiel estaba lavando los platos sucios del desayuno mientras hablaba sobre que necesitaba comprar abono para las plantas del jardín.

Dean sonrió ante lo extraño que resultaba estar conversando con Castiel acerca de algo tan mundano.

— Entonces ¿A eso te dedicas? ¿Cuidas del jardín?

— Es una de las cosas de las que me ocupo. A Daphne le gustan las flores, así que procuro mantener el jardín en buen estado para ella. Pero no es todo lo que deseo hacer con mi vida.

— Bueno ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer con tu vida?

— Quiero ayudar a las personas.— declaró vehemente.

— Oh.— Dean tuvo que agachar la cabeza un momento, tratando de contener la emoción cálida y poderosa que estaba removiéndose en su pecho. Él podía no recordar nada acerca de quién había sido, pero las cosas que le hacían ser Castiel aún estaban ahí. — ¿Ayudar de qué forma?

— Por ahora soy voluntario en el albergue de la iglesia y en el asilo de adultos mayores, y organizamos colectas para los necesitados todos los meses.

Dean alzó las cejas, asombrado.

— El tiempo que me sobra lo uso para estudiar para el curso de pedagogía que quiero tomar.

— ¿Pedagogía?

— Lo que se estudia para obtener una licencia como profesor.

— Si, sé lo que es, es… es sólo que es, uh, sorprendente que tengas tantos intereses… y eso.

— ¿Sorprendente?— meneó la cabeza suavemente. —Sólo intento ser lo más útil que me sea posible. Creo que ese es el propósito que debo seguir.

—Bueno, creo que debes estar haciéndolo muy bien.—soltó Dean con una voz que fue apenas un murmullo y Castiel le sonrió, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Dean Winchester? ¿A qué le dedicas tu vida?

—Bueno, uh, estoy en el negocio de mi familia.

—¿Qué negocio es ese?

—Es.. — Dean agitó la mano nerviosamente —Uno de esos en dónde se hacen todo tipo de trabajos. Limpieza, exterminio de plagas.

—¿De verdad?

—Si… Si. A veces también ayudamos a la gente.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué pareces tan insatisfecho cuando hablas de ello? ¿Quizá hay algo más que quisieras hacer?

Dean se miró las palmas de las manos y suspiró.

—No. No lo sé. Hago aquello en lo que soy bueno.

—Pero tal vez deberías hacer algo que te traiga felicidad.

Dean sonrió con tristeza.

—La felicidad nunca ha sido una opción.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque a veces cuando llevas una vida como la mía, y eres como yo, la felicidad es algo que no puedes permitirte.

—Suena a que intentas castigarte por ser lo que eres.

Dean frunció el ceño. Dio un paso hacia Castiel, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Tú eres feliz?

Castiel no respondió, pero Dean pudo comprender, como solía hacerlo, las palabras no expresadas que brillaban en su mirada.

Castiel era feliz.

X

— Es hora de que me vaya.

— De acuerdo.— dijo Castiel, yendo tras él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.— Si vas a pasar por el centro ¿Te molestaría dejarme en la biblioteca?

Dean le miró extrañado porque no se esperaba aquella petición. En realidad no estaba pensando en dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, si no al lado contrario, fuera de ella, para terminar de largarse de ahí de una vez. Pero no le dijo eso a Castiel.

— No. No me molesta.

— Bien.

Castiel tomó un par de libros que estaban sobre la mesa del corredor, cogió las llaves y caminó con Dean hasta el Impala.

Dean por su parte se encontró a si mismo abriéndole la portezuela del lado del copiloto y Castiel murmuró un suave "Gracias" antes de entrar al carro, pero Dean trató de no pensar demasiado en ello a riesgo de perder los nervios.

Tener a Castiel sentado con él dentro de su auto le causó una violenta marea de sensaciones. A momentos era como volver en el tiempo y tener a su amigo a su lado. Podía imaginarlo desapareciendo en cualquier momento, volando con sus alas fuera del vehículo. Y al momento siguiente recordaba que hasta hacía poco pensaba que nunca volverían a tener momentos como ese, y que probablemente ese era el último por que no volvería a verle. Y entonces sentía su sangre agolparse contra sus mejillas al pensar en que podía estirar la mano y tomar la de Castiel. O mejor aún, aparcar el auto y lanzarse sobre él ahí mismo y comerle la boca a besos hasta dejarlo agotado y sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?— preguntó el ángel, y a Dean le tomó unos segundos comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué?

— Esa canción…

Dean puso atención a lo que fuera que estuvieran dando en la radio en ese momento.

— Es Led Zeppelin. Ramble on. ¿Te gusta?

— No.

Dean rodó los ojos.

— Pero me parece familiar.

— ¿Si? Alguien que conoces tiene buen gusto entonces.

— recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, pero de alguna forma me parece familiar.

— Uhm.

El viaje terminó antes de que se le ocurriera algo más que decir. Detuvo el auto frente a la biblioteca y Castiel se removió en el asiento, inquieto, sin atreverse a poner la mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Si. No es nada. —contestó, tratando de no mirarlo mientras se despedía.

—¿Voy a volver a verte?

El corazón de Dean se aceleró de pronto ante esa pregunta._"¿Quieres volver a verme?"_ fue lo primero que se formó en su mente.

—N-no lo sé. Umh, no creo…

—¿Tienes tiempo libre más tarde?

—Si…— respondió Dean, desconcertado. Aquello sonaba a que iba a pedirle una cita.

—Entonces ven a cenar a mi casa esta noche. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Oh. _Su familia_. Iba a ser una bonita cena familiar y no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera menos.

Pero Cas iba a estar ahí, y debía alejarse de él, pero eso tampoco le apetecía. En ese momento le valía cualquier excusa para volver a verle ( y que Castiel lo viera a él de esa manera en que lo estaba haciendo, que hacía que Dean ya no se sintiera vacío o invisible, sino vivo y presente. "_Cas, mírame. Cas, no apartes la mirada por favor"_).

Castiel apartó la mirada para abrir la puerta.

—A las ocho estará bien.— dijo antes de salir del carro. Le saludó con la mano desde la acera y luego se alejó hacia el edificio.

XI

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?— preguntó Sam cuando su hermano le llamó esa tarde para contarle finalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué se retrasaría un poco más de lo que había planeado. Y Sam había estado muy feliz por un momento cuando un Dean sobrio le confirmó que Castiel seguía con vida, pero luego había estado algo confuso respecto a la historia que su hermano le estaba contando sobre como Castiel tenía una esposa, y algo así como una hija, y era voluntario en la iglesia, hacía caridad, y quería convertirse en profesor.

—Sam ¿Estás poniendo atención? Cas tiene una vida ahora. Una buena y normal. Está tranquilo y a salvo. No podría llevarlo de vuelta a lo de antes.

—Si, entiendo eso, pero Cas no es una persona normal, Dean. Aún si él no recuerda nada, sigue siendo un ángel ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé.

No tenía la menor idea de si todavía conservaba sus poderes. Castiel no había dado muestra de que estuviera al tanto de ellos, aunque había dicho aquello de poder leer las almas de las personas.

—Pues averígualo.—dijo Sam. — Por que comprendo lo que dices sobre dejarle tener una vida normal, pero si todavía es un ángel puede que alguien termine dándose cuenta de eso tarde o temprano, y ese alguien podría ser un demonio.

Sam tenía razón y Dean no había pensado en eso.

—Buscaré la forma de asegurarme sin tener que contarle la verdad. No quiero terminar arruinándole esto, Sammy.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar bien con esto de simplemente dejarlo ir?

—Si. No vamos a hacer esto.

—Dean…

—No vamos a hablar de eso. No vas a hacer lo del terapeuta conmigo. Estoy bien.

—Si. Te escuchas muy bien.

—Cállate, Sam. Voy a colgar. Te llamo más tarde.

Dean guardó el teléfono, bajó del auto y caminó hacia la casa. Subió los escalones del porche, se pasó la mano por el pelo y presionó el timbre. Momentos después la puerta se abría, y la niñita de coletas estaba ahí parada, mirándole con toda curiosidad.

—Hola.— saludó Dean con su mejor sonrisa y la niña sonrió también.—¿Está tu…? Err ¿Está Emmanuel?

—Dean.— Castiel apareció detrás de la niña.— Adelante., entra. Sophie, este es nuestro invitado, Dean. Y Dean, esta es Sophie.

—Hola, Dean.— dijo la niña.

—Ahora ve a decirle a Daphne que estamos listos para la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.— respondió Sophie, subiendo las escaleras.

—Ella ¿Es tu hija? —se atrevió a preguntar Dean cuando se quedaron solos en el recibidor.

—No. Sophie es hija de la difunta hermana de Daphne. Nos hacemos cargo de ella por unos días.

—Oh. Que bien…. Uh, no que su madre haya… me refiero a que cuiden de ella. Umh. —se regañó mentalmente por ponerse innecesariamente nervioso, aunque también había un gran alivio liberándose dentro de él al saber que la niña no era hija adoptiva de Cas. No que eso cambiara nada y él fuera a decidirse a revelarle la tenía una hija, pero todavía tenía una esposa. —Entonces es tu sobrina.

—Así es.

—Pero seguro tú querrás tener hijos propios… ¿Algún día?

—Bueno, si. Creo que eso me gustaría.

—Si… — Dean miró la puerta, pensando que de verdad no podía continuar con aquello. No debía ni contemplar la posibilidad de contarle la verdad a Castiel porque eso arruinaría lo que ya tenía y cualquier plan futuro.

—¿Quieres pasar al comedor?— preguntó Cas, tocándole el hombro.

—Claro.

Castiel lo guió hacia el comedor que ya estaba preparado con los platos y cubiertos acomodados sobre la mesa, y arreglos de flores y velas.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Tienes familia, Dean?

—Si. Un hermano.

—Hola.— dijo una voz femenina y Dean se giró para encontrarse con Daphne, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sonrisa agradable y un elegante vestido azul. —Tu debes ser Dean. Yo soy Daphne, la esposa de Emmanuel, y es un verdadero placer tenerte de visita en nuestra casa.

—Umh. Gracias. El placer es mío.— trató de mantener la sonrisa.

—Me sorprendí mucho cuando Emmanuel me dijo que había invitado a alguien. Generalmente es un hombre reservado.

—Si, bueno…uh…— Dean agachó el rostro tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, junto con el temor de que se le hiciera alguna pregunta comprometedora, algo que le obligara a revelar si quiera un indicio de su verdadera relación con Emmanuel.

—Le hablé a Daphne sobre nuestro encuentro fortuito en la biblioteca, y le pareció bien que te invitara a venir a casa para conocerte mejor.— explicó Cas.

—Por favor, siéntate, Dean. En un momento serviré la cena.—dijo entonces la mujer.

Dean miró a Castiel, y Castiel lo miró a él, y Daphne fue a la cocina para sacar algo del horno.

XII

El apocalipsis le parecía a Dean algo fácil de sobrellevar a comparación de aquella cena.

Logró mantener a sus anfitriones entretenidos con todo tipo de historias entre ridículas e inventadas, o contadas a medias, censurando las partes sobrenaturales. Sonrió mucho y halagó la comida de Daphne, la cuál estaba seguro que debía saber bien, pero él estaba tan tenso que en realidad no pudo saborearla.

Sin embargó ocultó muy bien su nerviosismo, era bueno disimulando, siempre y cuando no mantuviera su atención fija en Castiel durante mucho tiempo, cosa que no conseguía del todo. Era difícil no mirarlo, resultaba muy duro para él lidiar con la sensación de profundo apego que le envolvía al verle, sabiendo que lo había perdido y debía despedirse. Era difícil también pasar por alto el hecho de que Castiel no le quitaba la vista de encima a él.

Es decir, Daphne también lo estaba mirando mucho, sobre todo cuando hablaba, y eso era normal, pero cuando Dean guardaba silencio la atención de la mujer era siempre para Emmanuel, en cambio Castiel apenas si le había dirigido a ella un par de miradas en toda la noche, y en cambio observaba insistentemente a Dean.

Dean se encontró deseando en lo profundo de su mente que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Y al mismo tiempo se odiaba por desear algo como eso, algo que podría poner en peligro la nueva vida de Cas.

Sin embargo Daphne no dio señal alguna de haberlo notado, y no dijo nada al respecto.

Después de todo Castiel tenía todavía ese hábito de mirar fijamente más allá de lo que era adecuado, y quizá Dean estaba dándole demasiada importancia a aquello por que en el fondo deseaba que fuera real. Pero a fin de cuentas quien estaba casada con Castiel era Daphne. Quien se iría esa noche a la cama con él era ella. Daphne le tendría el resto de su vida.

Dean sabía que el único perdedor en la mesa era él.

Lo que no había sabido hasta esa tarde era la magnitud real de lo que podía doler tener el corazón roto, y el tener que pretender que todo estaba bien sólo lo hacía sentir peor, por lo que fue un verdadero alivio para él cuando aquella reunión terminó después del postre.

Estaba listo para despedirse lo más rápido y secamente que pudiera hacerlo, y huir por fin de aquel maldito lugar para nunca volver, para enterrarlo en lo profundo de sus memorias junto a todos los otros recuerdos de Castiel, y pasar el resto de su vida fingiendo que no se acordaba de él.

Sin embargo cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta y de dio la vuelta para decir adiós, fue Castiel quien habló, anunciándole a Daphne que iría a tomar un café con Dean y que volvería en un par de horas.

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo al respecto, Daphne ya los había despedido y ellos habían subido al auto.

Dean tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante con ganas de decir muchas cosas, sin embargo guardó silencio, encendió el radio, y condujo.

—¿Un café?— se atrevió a decir unas calles después. —¿Estás seguro que no prefieres una cerveza? ¿O whisky?

—Yo… no bebo alcohol.

—Ah.

—La verdadera razón por la que quise venir contigo es para hablar.

—Oh… B-bueno, si, está bien. Aunque hablamos bastante en la cena, no sé de que más podríamos…

—Hay cosas que quiero preguntarte y no puedo hacerlo frente a Daphne.

—Uh. ¿Si? De acuerdo… ¿Sabes qué? Yo si necesito una cerveza.

XIII

Al final Castiel aceptó una cerveza y Dean terminó pidiendo un escocés doble.

Se sentaron en la barra, y Dean soltó un par de comentarios un poco al azar y miró al rededor, buscando por pura costumbre a las chicas bonitas del lugar. En realidad no sentía ningún interés en ellas esa noche, aunque anhelaba lo contrario. Deseaba que algo pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido nervioso cerca de Cas, desde aquellas primeras charlas con él, cuando a Dean todavía le intimidaba un poco todo aquello de que Castiel era un ángel, poder divino, ira de Dios, blah blah blah… En aquel entonces Dean se había sentido nervioso porque no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del ángel, no le conocía.

Pues bien, ahora mismo, sentado junto a Emmanuel era de nuevo como no conocerlo. Algo parecido, excepto que Dean sabía de él cada detalle que podía recordar, y en cambio Castiel no sabía casi nada de él, nada real. Nada importante, como el hecho de que consideraba a Cas parte de su familia, y que moriría por él cualquier día, o que la noche anterior había estado fantaseando con una vida diferente en la que él y Castiel podrían haber conseguido una casa bonita y tener una existencia tranquila juntos. Y entonces podría haber sido él quien le acompañara a la cama cada noche, y quien estaría ahí por las mañanas para besarle hasta que despertara.

Ahogó las ansias de esos besos imaginarios en su trago y pronto pidió otro, decidido a encontrar otra cosa en qué mantener ocupada la mente.

—Tu esposa… es linda.

Castiel asintió.

—Lo es. Tiene un buen corazón.

—Si. ¿La amas?— la pregunta salió de sus labios sin darle tiempo de analizarla antes. Se maldijo en silencio por haberla hecho, pero a Castiel no pareció molestarle, y después de pensarlo un momento, respondió:

—Por supuesto que si.

—Ah.

—Ella me ha mostrado una extraordinaria bondad y le estoy muy agradecido.

—Bueno… eso no es amor, es agradecimiento. Son cosas distintas.

Castiel pareció conflictuado antes sus palabras, así que tras pensarlo nuevamente, declaró:

—Su presencia me es grata.

Dean no quería reírse, no quería que sonara como una burla, pero se rió, y Castiel debió tomarlo como una burla porque frunció el entrecejo, pareciendo francamente muy ofendido, y desconcertado.

—Lo siento… lo siento.—se disculpó Dean. —No me estoy burlando, es que la forma en que lo dices es… Digo, es que cuando alguien se enamora generalmente se nota en la forma en la que habla de la persona que quiere. Como que esa persona puede poner tu mundo de cabeza, pero de buena manera. Que es el pilar que hace que todo parezca en orden aunque el mundo sea un caos, y es luz, y fuego, y electricidad, todo al mismo tiempo en una sola caricia, o una… mirada.

Cayó en cuenta de que estaba mirando a Cas, y Cas le miraba a él, y había poco espacio entre ellos dos, por lo que se movió hacía atrás, carraspeando, comprobando que el trago de whisky se le había acabado de nuevo y que necesitaba más.

—Es como el aire que respiras, como chispas que vuelan cuando ves a esa persona. Se supone que sea algo apasionado. Tú lo haces sonar como si estuvieras hablando de una monja o algo así.

—¿Dices que mis sentimientos hacia mi esposa son inadecuados?

—¡No! No estoy diciendo eso. Sólo daba mi opinión, no… no lo tomes en serio.

—Sin embargo, creo que hay una diferencia también entre estar enamorado y amar a alguien.

—Si, bueno, puedes amar amar a alguien y no estar enamorado. Puedes amar a tu abuela, por ejemplo. Pero el amor que se tiene por la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida, bueno eso…eso se supone que eso es algo más extraordinario.

—Yo no tengo una abuela.

Dean alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—Era sólo un ejemplo. ¿Vas a tomarte esa cerveza o no?

Castiel le dio un trago a su bebida, todavía con aire meditabundo. Luego se volvió a Dean y le miró muy de cerca otra vez, muy fija e intensamente, y el calor del alcohol le dio a Dean el suficiente aplomo como para no apartar la mirada esta vez.

—Dean tú ¿Has sentido eso que describes, por alguien?

XIV

Dean parpadeó, apretó los dientes y tuvo que recordarse el seguir respirando.

Tuvo que recordarse también que debía apartar la mirada y moverse hacia atrás, porque Castiel estaba de nuevo muy cerca, pero parecía de pronto imposible dejar de mirar sus ojos, aquellas luces como fuego azul que le tenían enganchada el alma.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando la punta de la lengua sobre los labios, y luego miró los labios de Castiel, y supo a dónde estaba yendo todo aquello.

Y él debía evitarlo, debía resistirse, aunque no quería, era lo último en el mundo que quería hacer. Pero lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, agachó el rostro y apretó el vaso vacío entre sus dedos.

—Si, bueno…— murmuró gravemente — Si te lo digo es porque sé como es, por que lo he… lo he sentido…alguna vez. He sentido eso por alguien.

Miró de soslayo a Cas, quien no se había retirado ni un milímetro, ni le había quitado la vista de encima, y Dean se sintió momentáneamente muy molesto porque no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, por qué Castiel no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, y él no podía decirle.

—Yo no creo haber sentido algo como eso antes.—respondió Castiel.

—Oh.

Entonces Castiel se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, y Dean se echó hacia atrás, perplejo. Tomó a Castiel por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló bruscamente a través del salón hasta la salida, hasta un rincón apartado del estacionamiento, y lo empujó contra una pared, mirándolo todavía con la confusión en su rostro, con miedo, furia, tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento…— farfulló Castiel, quien de pronto lucía tan nervioso cono él se había estado sintiendo toda la tarde. —Dea…

Y Dean lo calló con un beso violento y apresurado, sin cortesías, estampando sus labios contra los de Cas, buscando su lengua ansiosamente, mordiendo y lamiendo, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Castiel entre el suyo y la pared. Estaba besándole con todo su dolor y su frustración, con todas las ganas retenidas por tanto tiempo, Dean sintió que así podía hacerle entender lo que estaba sintiendo, y Castiel lo aceptaba todo y le correspondía, fundiéndose en sus brazos.

Las manos de Dean corrieron por la cintura de Castiel, por sus caderas. Escuchaba su aliento entrecortado, los suaves gemiditos de su voz ronca, percibía su olor y su sabor impregnándolo todo, y los brazos cerrados con fuerza al rededor de su cuello le hicieron saber a Dean que Castiel quería estar ahí, y que no iba a desaparecer de pronto.

Se atrevió a entre abrir los ojos, y se alegró de haberlo hecho y poder ver el rostro de Castiel junto al suyo, sonrojado y lleno de necesidad. Castiel también abrió los ojos, mirándole absolutamente sorprendido, como si Dean fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera caminado sobre la tierra.

Castiel acarició su rostro, su nuca, desde donde el tacto de sus dedos envió deliciosas sensaciones eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. Acarició su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos entre los cabellos de Dean con un deleite al borde de lo lascivo.

Atrajo el rostro de Dean hacia el suyo de nuevo, y lo besó otra vez. Un beso todavía intenso, pero esta vez lento, suave, tierno, dándose el tiempo de explorarse mutuamente, de saborearse.

Dean le mordió el labio inferior, le besó la comisura de la boca, el mentón, y el cuello, y Castiel gimió para él, moviéndose contra él.

Dean sonrió complacido, y presionó la suave y tibia piel del cuello de Castiel entre sus dientes, deseando dejarle marcas de esa noche por todo el cuerpo, y que se quedaran ahí para que su ángel no volviera a olvidarlo nunca.

—Dean…—escuchó su voz entrecortada. —¡DEAN!— gritó, y Dean levantó el rostro, alarmado, y vio que Castiel señalaba algo que estaba detrás de él.

Al volverse vio a un demonio.

Era un tipo enorme que se lanzó contra ellos. Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Castiel hacia un lado, y ponerse en guardia para recibir un golpe que le dejó sofocado.

—¡Dean!

—Cas… vete…

XV

El demonio golpeó a Dean, lanzándolo contra la pared, dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate, a su merced.

—Eres Dean Winchester. Sabía que eras tú, te reconocí de inmediato.— soltó, tronándose los nudillos, caminando hacia él, sin embargo Castiel se atravesó en su camino e intentó pararlo.

—¡Vete!— gritó Dean, asustado, temiendo que el demonio terminara lastimando a Cas, quien sin sus poderes seguramente no podría defenderse.

—¡Alto!— le dijo Castiel al demonio, y el demonio estiró un brazo y lo cogió por el cuello, levantándolo del piso. Castiel se revolvió y luchó por soltarse, pero la mano que le apresaba poseía fuerza sobrehumana. Entonces el demonio lo acercó a su rostro, escrutándolo con cuidado. A esa distancia Castiel pudo notar que los ojos de ese hombre estaban completamente negros.

—Uh, yo te conozco.— dijo el demonio, y al momento siguiente los ojos negros se tornaban brillantes con una centelleante luz amarilla que parecía manar desde su interior. El enorme hombre cayó al piso, y Castiel con él, aturdido.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Dean, ofreciéndole una mano. En la otra sostenía un cuchillo.

—Lo mataste.— soltó Castiel, tomando su mano, dejando que Dean le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Miró el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y notó la herida en la espalda. El aire olía a azufre.

—Hay que irnos.— dijo Dean, caminando hacia su auto, y Castiel lo siguió, confundido y preocupado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre, Dean? Sus ojos… eran negros.

Dean no respondió. Se guardó el cuchillo de Ruby entre la ropa, y abrió la puerta del auto para Castiel.

—Dean.— se paró frente a él, esperando respuestas.

—Entra al auto.

—Dean, háblame..

—Debiste correr cuando te dije. Pudo haberte lastimado. Pudo haber… hecho mucho más que eso.—la voz le tembló. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, sintiéndose cansado, apesadumbrado ante aquella repentina y brusca vuelta a la realidad. Aquel demonio lo había seguido a él, sin quererlo lo había guiado hasta Cas. Su sola presencia en ese lugar había puesto al ángel en peligro.

—Sube al auto. Por favor.— repitió, tratando de serenarse, mirando a Castiel con un gesto casi suplicante, al que no el otro no pudo resistirse, y terminó obedeciendo, metiéndose en el carro. Dean cerró la puerta, y Castiel lo siguió con la mirada mientras daba vuelta al vehículo, y continuó mirándolo todavía cuando tomó su lugar frente al volante.

—Dean…

—No. Solo… no ¿De acuerdo? Te llevaré a casa y no volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo. Nada como esto va a volver a ocurrirte, estarás a salvo mientras te quedes lejos de mí.

La actitud de Dean fue tajante, y Castiel se guardó todo lo que quería decir, temiendo haber hecho algo para enojar a Dean, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Deseaba hablar, pero Dean no parecía dispuesto a ello, pues evitó mirarlo durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, guardando un absoluto y pesado silencio.

Dean hizo el recorrido en solo un par de minutos, y muy pronto estuvieron de vuelta frente a la casa de Castiel,

—Adiós.— musitó Dean, esperando a que el ángel abandonara su auto por última vez, pero no lo escuchó moverse de su lugar. —¿Qué pasa?

Castiel abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Suspiró, y hundió el mentón en el pecho. Lucía triste, y antes de que esa tristeza se adueñara también de sus acciones, Dean estiró un brazo por sobre el regazo de Cas, y alcanzó la manija de la puerta, abriéndola.

—Puedes irte.

Castiel miró hacia la calle, y luego volvió a mirar a Dean.

—No.—declaró, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué? Ah… escucha, lo que pasó hoy…

—Me llamaste Cas.

—¿Uh?— Dean sintió un aguijonazo en el estómago y supo en seguida que lo había arruinado cierto. Antes lo había llamado "Cas". Había dicho "Cas, vete", porque cuando el demonio había aparecido no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a cuidar esos detalles. Y había sido tan estúpido como para llamarlo por su nombre.

—Esa persona, Castiel, ¿Soy yo?

XVI

—No.— dijo Dean.—No eres él.

Castiel guiñó los ojos, arrugó la nariz, ladeó la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No.— volvió a decir Dean, tratando de dominar sus nervios. —¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. Eso era de lo que quería hablarte. Dean, tú me conoces. No comprendo por qué, pero tengo la certeza de que es así. Nos habíamos visto antes. Estabas seguro de ello cuando me abordaste en la biblioteca ¿No es así?

Dean meneó la cabeza, tratando de aferrarse a su mentira.

—Solo… vete.—dijo en voz baja.

—Por favor. Debo saberlo.

—No. No hay ninguna razón por la que necesites saberlo. Como haya sido tu vida antes de perder la memoria. no creo que haya sido buena para ti si terminaste solo y perdido en el vida de ahora, eso… es a lo que tienes que aferrarte. Olvídate de lo que pasó hoy, olvídate de mí.

—Pero… yo no quiero olvidarte.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres no mirarme así, por favor? Y no decir esas cosas.— soltó Dean, con una sonrisa herida. —Tienes una buena vida aquí.

—Lo sé.— dijo Cas, con tristeza, volviéndose hacia la casa, mirando a la ventana con la luz encendida en el segundo piso. —Y no quiero causarle ninguna pena a ella, pero… La verdad es que no creo haber sentido antes nada tan intenso, tan… puro, como lo que siento cuando te veo a ti.

El peso de su mirada y de sus palabras hicieron titubear a Dean, quien sentía flaqueando sus fuerzas. Aquello era algo casi demasiado bueno para ser real, una confesión que podría cambiarlo todo de no ser por el hecho de que ya había decidido renunciar a él porque eso era lo mejor.

—No digas… no digas eso.

Los labios de Castiel temblaron, luego se apretaron, luchando por contener todas las cosas que ansiaba decir, sólo porque Dean no parecía desear escucharlas.

—Lo siento.—susurró.

—No tienes que disculparte. Sólo…olvídalo todo.

—El olvido es terrible, el no saber qué es lo que se ha perdido.

—Créeme, no es nada necesites. Y definitivamente no es nada mejor que lo que tienes ahora.

—Entonces ¿Puedes decirme por qué siento que he estado vacío hasta el momento en que te conocí? ¿Por que me causa dolor la idea de que no voy a volver a verte?

Castiel tenía una mano en el pecho, el puño cerrado con fuerza sobre la camisa, y el rostro constreñido de angustia. Dean no pudo soportarlo. Deseaba protegerlo de cualquier clase de sufrimiento. Deseaba poder consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Y más que nada anhelaba perdidamente sentirlo cerca, y creer que no volvería a perderlo nunca. Por eso extendió los brazos a su alrededor, dejándolo apoyarse sobre su hombro, acariciando su espalda con ternura, sintiendo como se le desbocaba el corazón, loco de felicidad por poder tocarlo de nuevo.

—Dean…— susurró Castiel, y el nombre se deslizó de su boca como terciopelo, como joyas preciosas transformadas en sonido, atesoradas entre sus labios. Levantó la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Dean, implorante; luego lo besó.

—Cas.— Dean se fundió en ese contacto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Tomó a Castiel posesivamente entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra él.—Cas… Cas, no.

Lo empujó, y él se movió hacia atrás, hasta quedar pegado a su portezuela, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

—Eso no puede volver a pasar. No está… bien.— aunque en realidad para él no había nada que se sintiera más correcto y mejor. —Es hora de que te vayas.

—Pero…

—Sólo vete. Por favor.

—Dean.

—Vete. Es todo.

Sin mirarlo, Dean volvió a estirar el brazo sobre él para abrir otra vez la puerta del auto. Castiel se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, esperando que dijera algo más, que al menos le mirara. Pero Dean no hizo nada de eso.

En silencio, Castiel salió del vehículo y dudó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, y se quedó ahí, a mitad de la calle. Dean pudo verlo todavía por el espejo retrovisor mientras arrancaba el auto y se alejaba de ahí.

Era todo. Dean lo sabía bien. Estaba decidido a ello.

Sin embargo los besos de Castiel todavía le ardían en los labios.

Cerraba los ojos y volvía a pensar en aquella húmeda suavidad en la que habría querido perderse para siempre. Imaginaba sus manos todavía sobre él, y trataba de aferrarse al recuerdo de la voz de Cas diciendo su nombre; el sonido más íntimo que había escuchado nunca.

Le añoraba ferozmente. Aun cuando pensaba que tenía que alejarse de él por su bien, se encontraba incapaz de realizarlo.

Se había encaminado hacia la carretera, pero al final había dado la vuelta y regresado al hotel. Al medio día del día siguiente todavía estaba en la ciudad, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez el recorrido de las calles que separaban su habitación de la casa de Castiel.

—Emmanuel. Es Emmanuel ahora.— se repetía. Esas palabras, sin embargo, ya habían perdido cualquier significado.

La realidad era que seguía siendo Castiel. Su Castiel.

Por la tarde se subió al auto y dio un recorrido a la ciudad, tratando de convencerse que de esa forma se distraería un poco, luchando contra el impulso de dirigirse hacia la casa de Cas. En vez de eso pasó frente a la biblioteca, y ahí lo vio. Estaba parado en las escaleras de la entrada, y él vio a Dean también.

Dean quiso detenerse. Supo al ver los ojos de Castiel, que él también quería que se detuviera. Pero se sentía débil. Temía que de dejarle subir al Impala una vez más no sería capaz de hacerle bajar de nuevo.

Y eso le sonó bien por un momento, tomar a Castiel y llevárselo con él. Una fuga. Ellos dos, el camino, y nada que se interpusiera.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arriesgar la seguridad del ángel otra vez.

Ahí donde va Dean Winchester hay peligro, y no quería eso para Cas.

Por eso aceleró. Por eso le dio un último vistazo por el espejo lateral del auto antes de doblar la esquina.

—Adiós.—dijo, y no paró hasta que Colorado quedó atrás, muy, muy lejos.

Como no voy a usar más ese blog quería tener esta historia acá.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
